


The Fairy And The Merman

by margaritaville_antifa



Category: Yes (Band)
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaritaville_antifa/pseuds/margaritaville_antifa
Summary: Jon and Chris have a picnic.





	The Fairy And The Merman

In the land of the Fair Folk, where horses have eagle wings and dragons fly like sparrows in the air, there was a little king called Jon, the king of the fairies. He strolled through his forest, followed by his various animal friends, consisting of lions, tigers, bears, fallow deer, and sheep. Normally, these animals would be at each other’s throats but in Jon’s forest, everyone got along. A land virtually untouched by war.

They came to a pool of clear blue water in the middle of a glade. Jon set his basket down and beckoned his beastly companions to leave him. When he was alone, he whistled a tune to the pool and then put his ear to the water to listen for a response. He saw tiny waves begin to accumulate on the surface and his translucent, yellow wings trembled in anticipation.

Chris popped out, his silvery blue skin glistening in the sunlight. He hauled himself out onto the shore and Jon marveled at his “fish” half. Well, it was more like a seal’s tail, no scales, just a layer of oily fur. 

Chris used to be a squire (a knight in training) from a merfolk kingdom, far, far away. Jon didn’t know the name of it. Chris didn’t like to give much details about his past. He had just shown up in Jon’s forest one day, swimming up the river, and they had become fast friends. And then lovers. As far as they were concerned, their differences didn’t matter. 

“Hello, Chris. You’re looking quite good today, as usual.”

Chris shook himself dry. “Same to you, Jon.”

“I’m glad you could join me for a picnic,” Jon said. “I made a blackberry pie last night.” 

Jon opened his basket and took out the pastry. He cut out a slice and handed it to Chris who completely devoured it in one bite. 

Jon shook his head. “Chris, how can you possibly enjoy your food if you eat it that fast?”

“I suppose you’re right. I COULD take it a bit slower, maybe.”

Jon smiled at Chris, who had pie filling dribbling out of his mouth. He wiped it clean with his handkerchief. “You’re so cute…”

Chris blushed slightly but still managed to keep his cool demeanor. “Oh, don’t flatter me, Mr. Fairy King.”

“Why not? You’re such a handsome fish.” Jon quickly smooched Chris’s cheek.

Chris responded by grabbing Jon by the shoulders and pulling him in for a deeper, longer kiss on the lips. Jon wrapped his arms around Chris, rubbing his hands across the smooth skin.

Chris lightly tossed Jon onto the grass and crawled on top of him, tugging at the fabric of his chiton. Jon ran a finger down Chris’s naked chest.

“I love you, Fish,” Jon said, gasping from the light touches he was receiving. 

Chris kissed Jon again, his hands entwined in Jon’s. They touched each other’s bodies, searching for the erogenous zones. Chris touched Jon’s wings, very delicately so he wouldn’t accidentally tear them. They felt like silk but even softer. 

Jon danced his fingers around Chris’s sides, right below his ribs, making the merman giggle a bit. “Chrissy, are you ticklish?”

“No, no, of course not,” Chris said. “I bet you are though.” Chris tickled Jon under his arms and Jon howled in laughter.

“Oh Chris, stop, please…”

“Why? You seem to be enjoying this.”

“I am but… I want to kiss you more. I just want more of you…” Jon desperately unfastened the pins in his chiton, unraveling himself before Chris’s eyes. “Please take me.”

“Do you have the oil?”

“Yes, it’s in the basket.”

Chris reached into the basket, and pulled out a vial of green liquid. Fairy oil. He opened the cap and drizzled the viscous substance over his slightly webbed fingers. Jon lifted his hips in the air, spreading his legs.

“Eager, aren’t you?” Chris flopped down beside Jon, his hand sneaking around his thighs to the place between his legs.

“Yes, I’ve been wait-Oh! -ing all week…” Jon felt Chris’s talented fingers breech his entrance. “Oh goodness, Chris…”

“Yeah, yeah, you like that, don’t you?” Chris thrusted his fingers deeper, scissoring them to stretch the hole to prepare it for his cock which was now peeping out of the slit at his groin where his “human” half met the seal half. Chris didn’t need to lube up his cock. It was already slick from the natural oils that his body secreted to keep him warm in the water.

Jon felt the fingers leave his body. He was about to protest but then he realized he’d be getting something even better real soon. The merman cock nudged his hole before slipping inside. Jon gasped, filling more full than ever. Chris panted at the tight heat that enclosed around him.

Chris started to move, pulling out inch by inch, teasing Jon a tad bit before easing back into him. Merman cocks are slightly prehensile, so Jon could feel the cock move and twist inside of him, rubbing against his prostate.

“Aaah, keep going…” Jon’s cries were getting louder and louder, echoing throughout the glade as Chris made love to him. Their hands tangled in each other’s hair, they kissed, their tongues lapping at each other. Chris’s tongue was rough against Jon’s soft, plush one. Opposites really do attract; Chris was Jon’s opposite in many ways. Their species differences, their size differences, especially size…

Chris was bigger in every way possible, even when it came to the dicks, but Jon didn’t mind. He was something that the humans call a “size queen.” Or maybe king, it would make more sense to call him a king. He was one, after all.

Lost in his thoughts, Jon started to stimulate his own cock. Coupled with the cock in his butt, massaging his sweet spot, it wouldn’t be long before he came. His orgasm was powerful, shooting sparkly cum all all over Chris’s belly. Chris came in Jon soon afterwards, his tail wildly thrashing around. 

“That was lovely… I love you, Chris.”

“I love you too, Jon.” Chris laid down by Jon’s side, wrapping his tail around Jon’s small frame. Jon held onto Chris, like a child would hold onto a beloved stuffed animal. He craved intimate moments like these. It made him feel warm and protected. Safe.

Chris felt right at home, being here instead of the militaristic kingdoms of the merfolk. Despite being a creature of the sea, he belonged right here, right now. He kissed Jon on the forehead and curled up for a long afternoon nap.


End file.
